A switch-mode power supply is an electronic circuit that converts an input direct current (DC) supply voltage into one or more DC output voltages that are higher or lower in magnitude than the input DC supply voltage. A switch-mode power supply that generates an output voltage lower than the input voltage is termed a buck or step-down converter. A switch-mode power supply that generates an output voltage higher than the input voltage is termed a boost or step-up converter.
Some switch-mode power supply topologies include a drive/power transistor coupled at a switch node to an energy storage inductor/transformer. Electrical energy is transferred through the energy storage inductor/transformer to a load by alternately opening and closing the switch as a function of a switching signal. The amount of electrical energy transferred to the load is a function of the ON/OFF duty cycle of the switch and the frequency of the switching signal. Switch-mode power supplies are widely used in electronic devices, particularly battery powered devices, such as portable cellular phones, laptop computers, and other electronic systems in which efficient use of power is desirable.